


Kid

by orphan_account



Category: American Writer RPF, On the Road - Jack Kerouac, The Beat Generation
Genre: (so it's obviously better than i'd come up with sober), Beat Generation, Character Study, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, aka original hipsters, and i like that about this, i'd tag this as "didn't happen" but it kinda did?, no names are ever mentioned so it can be jack or sal or dean or neal or all of them, no one will read this, not necessarily read as m/m but we all know deep down inside like, now i'm just rambling in the tags, will i really post this. fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his little head a trench ever so narrow for such a massive warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid

Effervescent. Indeed, he is effervescent. Barely any years on him and already millions of words in his pocket, loosely wrapped together by innocent and repetitive prose infested with childish tropes; his little head a trench ever so narrow for such a massive warrior.

He boils. He boils with enviable energy as he dances with whom he doesn’t know and gets to know whom he doesn’t dance with, his little eyes fluttering across the room as he engraves in his mind millions of faces as fascinating to him as he is for all of them; his soul eternally enthusiastic, in love with life.

It burns. It burns to be close to him as he boils and spreads his wings, arising above all of us and reaching places our eyes can’t ever picture, and what can I do but feel old and boring until I write him and feel myself rise too?

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe you read this. bless your existence.


End file.
